Don't Fear for Our Souls
by StopJustStop
Summary: When a strange computer application reveals itself to be a portal leading under the sea, Quote can't help but investigate. What he finds is much stranger than anything he could have ever envisioned.


(A/N: Although the Little Mermaid part of the story is based off of canon from the Disney movie, Ariel's character design in the story is more based off of the original fairy tale, although there are still elements from the movie in her. This means that her tail starts at her legs instead of at her waist. Also, the end of this story contains a reference to another story I wrote, "Dangerous Peaks," so I recommend reading that to get the reference.)

**Don't Fear for Our Souls**

Quote was very bored. It was a bright, sunny day on the island, with singing birds and a pleasant breeze in the weather, but the pretty backdrop couldn't distract him from boredom. "Ugh... What do I do?" lamented Quote, even though there was no one to answer his inquiry. None of his friends wanted to hang out with him that day. Even Curly Brace wanted to be alone on this day. He got on his computer, for the third time that day. Quote went on the internet for hours, getting up to date on his Youtube subscriptions, checking his blogs and media aggregates, and even skimmed a few games on Steam before realizing he didn't want to play any. In a last bid of desperation for some kind of way to brighten up his day, he clicked on the search bar.

"I wonder what'll happen if I combine two random words off the top of my head and search for them." He then put his mind to work, thinking of two words that could hopefully save him.

"Mermaid..." he typed into the search engine. Then he thought of another word.

"Portal."

As he finished typing "Mermaid portal" into the search engine, a website came up. "mermaidportal" it was called, followed by a dot com. Quote clicked the link, and noticed the front page, which had nothing but a download link. "I'm guessing this is a virus." Quote said, but he, being a robot, was very good with technology, and could remove every trace of any computer virus, no matter how complex it was. "I don't have much to lose." He then clicked on the link and the .rar file downloaded to his hard drive. Quote opened it, and extracted a folder. What was in it was a bunch of files and an executable that was simply named "mermaidportal." Quote then double-clicked on the icon, not expecting much. But then, his computer went in full screen, and suddenly his monitor was blindingly bright. In the middle of the brightness was text that read "Your monitor has been converted into a portal. Come on, try it out!"

Quote put his hand in, and it went right through the monitor. He couldn't tell what was on the other side, but it felt like it was underwater. "Holy shit." Quote said out loud. "This is a real portal!" He stuck another hand in, and then he went up to his arms. Then he put his head in, closing his eyes. Soon enough, his whole body would traverse to the other side of the portal. Only his right foot was left on the other side. Soon enough, that was in too. Quote opened his eyes. He noticed coral reefs, fishes, and large clams. He was definitely underwater. In fact, he was under the sea.

Off in the distance, he could hear a voice singing. He swam in the direction of it. The singing became clearer. Quote was awestruck. The singing voice was beautiful. As the voice serenaded his ears and made him feel a frisson of happiness and glory, he swam even closer to see where it was coming from. Soon, he could make out the back of a figure. It had long, flowing red hair, with a tail that looked like a mermaid's tail. "Man." Quote thought, assuming the figure was a mermaid. "For a program called 'Mermaid Portal,' it sure teleports you pretty damn far away from the mermaids." Quote swam even further to get a closer look. The assumed mermaid's voice became even clearer, and Quote could hear and feel the full brunt of its soft, soothing embrace.

He hid behind one of the large clam shells so that he wouldn't be noticed. He listened quietly to the amazing vocal work that was coming out of the mermaid's mouth, the work that consumed his very being as he closed his eyes and imagined that the mermaid's singing were a liquid, and it was her singing that was soaking him, not water. As she stopped singing, Quote wondered what he should do, when suddenly, the clam shell had closed, revealing himself to the mermaid that thought she was alone all of this time.

She looked in his direction. "Who are you!?" she said, surprised and bewildered. Quote was shocked. He had no idea what to do. "My name... is Quote." he said, finally mustering the courage to say something. He wondered what would happen next. Was the mermaid going to kill him? Was she going to put fresh robot meat on the dinner table for weeks to come? Would she do anything to him beforehand?

But to his relief, the mermaid had calmed down. "My name is Ariel." she said. "I'm a mermaid. Sorry for the outburst, it's just... how did you get here? You don't look like you're from here."

"I was sent here after finding a portal that sent me here, and entering it." answered Quote. "Sounds crazy, but I wish I had a better story myself."

"Don't worry, I believe you." said Ariel. "Weirder things have happened."

Suddenly, Ariel moved closer to Quote. "Don't worry." Ariel said. "I like you." Ariel started to hug Quote. Her bare breasts had rubbed up against Quote's shirt, her exposed nipples tickling his abdomen. Quote could feel this, and it caused him to blush as he looked down at the scene. Then suddenly, a towering figure came up from beneath, showing Ariel his full presence.

"Ariel, my daughter! Who is this man!?" said the figure in a thundering voice. Quote was scared out of his wits.

"Father, his name is Quote." said Ariel. "I just met him."

"Quote, eh?" King Triton looked at Quote. Quote was still very terrified, but he made sure not to show it. "Quote, raise your arm forward." ordered King Triton, and Quote did so. King Triton then smelled the appendage from hand to shoulder, and returned to Ariel with a smile on his face.

"Ariel! I don't believe it! Have you finally found a great man that can lend you his cock?"

"Oh, father. You always have sex on your mind. But... I think I do." said Ariel, looking lustfully at Quote.

"Wonderful!" boomed King Triton. "Finally, my daughter has found a mate!" He then went back to the depths from which he came. "I'll leave you two alone for a while." said Triton, peeking out of the edge before finally submerging himself to the lower levels of the sea.

Quote could not believe what was happening. Was he dreaming? Was he going to wake up in his bed, with robot semen dampening everything he owned? He could only hope it wasn't a dream, but it was getting far too surreal to not rule the possibility out.

"Ariel... are you serious?"

"Yes. Quote, when I saw you, at first I was shocked, but now, although I don't know why, I know that I want your love so much. You're sexier than any old fish in the sea. Do you not want me back?"

Quote was speechless.

"Come on..." Ariel said, in a less lustful tone. "You can be honest. I can take it."

Quote took a while to respond, but then he spoke up. "Yes. Yes I want you Ariel. You and your amazing voice, and your beautiful face... you look amazing Ariel. I'd love it if you showed your passion to me."

Ariel with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face, started to kiss Quote. They both laid on the ocean floor, Ariel on top of Quote, kissing him all over his face. She even licked his ear.

"Do you really want me?" asked Ariel, staring with hope in Quote's eyes. "Yes. Do you want me?"

"Yes!"

"Let's do this." said Quote. "With pleasure." said Ariel, giggling sexily. Airel slid her hands down Quote's shirt, down towards his waist. She then unbuckled Quote's belt with just a single hand. Then she undid his pants and pulled away his underwear in order to reveal his large, white, tumescent penips. She took it in her hand and inspected it with lust.

"Quote... you're really big." Ariel said while eyeing his member. Quote blushed. "Thanks." Ariel then got in the proper mermaid mating position, bending her tail over so that her fin can touch the back of her head, making her vagina be in the perfect spot for penetration.

"Come to me Quote, please let your great rod feel my warm, luscious, gooey center." Quote's aroused member was very sensitive at this point, even the faintest current from under the sea could cause his dick to go out of control. It was already throbbing. He put his hands on Ariel to lay her down. Then, he penetrated Ariel, his crotch slamming into her at the speed of light, letting her feel every inch of love that he could give. Ariel moaned in delight. Quote loved to hear her orgasmic moans. They sounded like the music that had him so wistfully lost in its harmony when he had met Ariel. And his pleasure matched hers. They were in mutual love together, respecting one another, both knowing that the journey to climax was going to be a long and joyful one. Quote spoke up.

"Hey, Ariel... want me to spice this up a bit?"

"Well what do you have in mind?" asked Ariel with intrigue.

"This." Quote clapped twice, and suddenly, his penis started to vibrate inside of her.

"Woah, Quote! How can you do that?" said Ariel in between gasps and moans.

"I should've probably told you, I'm actually a robot!"

"A robot?"

Quote then realized that aquatic technology wasn't the same thing as human technology. He attempted to explain it so that Ariel would understand.

"I was made when humans put parts of me together."

"Oh, I see." said Ariel, still gasping as Quote's penis continually hit more of her sweet spots. "What else can your penis do?"

"This!" Quote clapped his hands twice again, and his penis started to spin inside of Ariel!

Ariel enjoyed this even more. "Oh god, Quote! You're the sexual master! You fill me with more pleasure than anything in the world ever could! I can't believe it!" said Ariel as Quote's rotating manhood had thrust inside of Ariel's aquatic womanhood. Quote's massive staff of lust was throbbing in delight while spinning inside of Ariel. "Sing for me, baby!" said Quote as he thrust.

Ariel cleared her throat and started to sing in her beautiful voice.

(Verse 1)

_I knew that this day would come soon_

_I just didn't know what day soon was_

_The day I found love would be nigh_

_And maybe I would also feel lust_

(Chorus)

_And now I have done it today_

_I've found my first love_

_Surely I must celebrate_

_But I think I'm celebrating enough_

(Verse 2)

_The love of my life has been found_

"Ariel, I'm gonna cum!" warned Quote. Ariel was too into the song to listen.

_After all this time I've been searching_

_And I am with him right now_

_Sharing this love I've been- blarflarglarghghglghghglghg_

Ariel was interrupted mid-verse because Quote's cumshot was so powerful that it transcended from her vagina to her throat and cum started to spray from her mouth and nose. Then Quote thrust again, and cum started to spray out of Ariel's ears and eye sockets. There was more white stuff coating her insides than a vanilla ice cream sandwich with soggy wafers.

Ariel was euphoric in that moment. She stared at the sky, in disbelief at the powerful climax that had ruptured inside of her. She couldn't help but feel honored. Honored that she had let this man inside of her.

"...You're amazing, Quote." said Ariel. She couldn't say anything else. She was simply at a loss for words.

"Want more? I'm a robot, so I can do this as many times as you want."

Ariel corrected her gaze to Quote's handsome eyes that were lit up with the fires of passion and pleasure. "Yes. I would love that."

"Oh yeah, and I should probably show you the fourth thing my penis can do."

Ariel was excited. "What's the fourth thing?"

Quote then penetrated Ariel, clapped twice again, and his penis started to vibrate while spinning even faster than before. "Oh my god, Quote!" shouted Ariel in ecstasy. "You make me so horny and wet with your rotating, vibrating obelisk of love!" When he heard this, Quote smirked with pride as he thrust into Ariel with greater might then he had ever had before. "Yes, Quote! Give me your cock! Yes! Oh god, yes! Quote! Love me with all your might!"

Ariel was getting wet down there. The dew emitting from her vagina wasn't visible underwater, but she could feel it, and Quote could feel it as well. Many powerful thrusts later, Quote climaxed again. This time, there was so much that Ariel's nipples were starting to lactate Quote's cum! There was even a drop that came out of a pore on her skin!

That was enough for both of them. Ariel got off of Quote, and Quote put his penis back to its normal mode, and it went flaccid again. Quote zipped up his pants and hugged Ariel tightly. They were both lovers, both entrenched in their warm embraces. They were meant for each other. They hugged each other gracefully, not a single word coming out of either of their mouths, and when they were done, they said at the same time "I love you."

They locked gazes for a bit, until King Triton burst upward from the deep sea.

"Ariel! I heard everything! I'm so proud!"

Ariel was surprised at this revelation, but she didn't bother commenting on it. "Thank you, father!"

"And you, Quote?" Quote raised his head and looked at Triton. "I've never heard someone be so good at giving pleasure to their lover. You were simply wonderful up there. And the mutual love between one another... that almost brought a tear to my eye." Quote stared dumbfounded at Triton for a few seconds, but then his stare of disbelief had slowly turned into a determined grin. "Thank you very much."

"So will you stay underwater with us?" asked Triton.

"Actually," started Quote. "I have to go back home and spend time with my friends. But I'll definitely visit many more times."

"I understand." said Ariel.

"I understand too." said Triton.

Quote waved goodbye at both of them and swam back until they were no longer in sight. He then came across the portal of which he had entered. He stuck his head in, and lo and behold, he could see the room his computer was in. He took his head out, deciding that it would be better if he went in feet-first.

Quote exited the portal and could find himself in the computer. The user interface of the portal had some text at the top that said "Press ESC to quit." Quote did so, and he was returned back to the operating system, which showed his file explorer that was directed towards the executable. The mermaid portal wasn't a one-time use. Quote could go there whenever he liked. And that's what he was going to do.

As Quote thought about his day with Ariel, he had received a phone call. It was from Curly Brace. Quote answered the phone. "Yes?" he asked.

"Hey Quote, SSX got back together! The teammates have recovered from the dildo incident! And they're going to broadcast themselves re-challenging SBK! You're a snowboarding fan, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well it's going to broadcast in 20 minutes! Come on! We're waiting outside. Balrog and I bought snacks!"

Quote ran outside in excitement. "Okay, let's go." said Curly in anticipation.

"HUZZAH!" shouted Balrog. "I bet SSX is gonna win. Those snot-nosed SBK bastards just got off lucky last time!"

"Well I'm betting on SBK." said Curly with a sneer. "Even SSX admitted that they were really good snowboarders."

"I bet on SBK too." said Quote. "I saw some of their footage and they seem really skilled and determined."

"Whatever." said Balrog. "I bet you're both wrong."

Curly brushed up against Quote, and couldn't help but notice that he was drenched. "Quote, why are you wet?" asked Curly inquisitively. "Oh, I'll tell you after the show's over. It's a long fucking story."

_A few hours later..._

Quote, Curly, and Balrog watched the television as Team SBK won the snowboarding race.

"YEAH!" shouted the two humanoid robots as they pumped their fists up in the air.

"Dammit." said Balrog. He didn't say much else.

Curly looked at Quote. "You didn't think I forgot about that explanation as to why you were wet, did you?"

"Okay, fine. Well, today I was extremely bored, and I decided to go on the computer..."

**THE END**


End file.
